


The Tree's Old and Dead

by LynnDaSukinii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Peppa Pig (Cartoon), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), The Octonauts (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Ancient Myths, Apples, Best Friends, Boarding School, Boy-Girl Friendship, Bullying, Character Development, Cherry Blossoms, Children's TV, Collections - Freeform, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Engineering, Friend group, Gen, Know-it-alls, Lost my mind, Musicians, Pirates, Sailing, Self-Discovery, Talent, chicken, classmates - Freeform, jUmPiNg Up AnD dOwN iN mUdDy PuDdLeS, no ships atm, poor eyesight, skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnDaSukinii/pseuds/LynnDaSukinii
Summary: A small fandom mix-up dare UwUBTW, I made Chara a girl and Frisk a boy. I just see their genders like that XDhuman auEveryone has a Skill. It's impossible to not have a Skill..Ash Ketchum decides to show off his Skill at a tree.





	The Tree's Old and Dead

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3, and what do you know, it's a dare from my friend. Originally, this was going to be a Danganrompa story, but then I decided not to do Danganrompa because I included many fan-favorite characters and I am not looking forward to all the comments about me killing off someone's favorite character lmao.

It's not that she was ashamed of her Skill. She didn't know her own Skill. 

When she was younger, she'd thought that her skill would be jumping up and down in muddy puddles. Now, she wasn't a fan of that idea. She wasn't 4 anymore. She was 16. 

Well, she needed to finish writing her notes down. Peppa played with her bubblegum pink braids before she picked up her pen and started writing.

... 

"Peppa! What are you doing, sittin' in your chair for? School's been over for a while and I've been waiting for ya to get off your chair for ages!"

"Suzy, would you not be so impatient? School's been over for only 10 minutes, and I needed to write something down," Peppa said. 

"Impatient? Me? No!" Suzy replied, flipping her white, curly hair dramatically. "Now hurry up and get off of that chair! Everyone's left already! They're all at the tree!" 

"Not everyone," Peppa remarked, pointing to a girl with bushy brown hair, sitting in a desk and reading her textbooks. "Hermione's still here. And it seems she's not going to leave for a while."

"Hermione's Skill is studying. To her, staying in class and studying next grade's lessons is like when we get out of school. Refreshing and free," Suzy said, and she grabbed Peppa's arm and pulled her out of her chair. "Best be going, or else we'll bother Hermione."

"Wait!" Peppa looked around and spotted a boy with black hair with red highlights and brown skin. "Goh's still here as well."

"Goh lost his rare figurine. He's looking for it still. Come on Peppa, we're wasting valuable time!" Suzy said.

Peppa shrugged, sighing. "Fine." The two girls exited the classroom. 

"Why did ya want to stay in the classroom?" Suzy asked.

It was because Peppa didn't want to watch Ketchum hanging upside-down on a tree, but she replied, "Because I thought maybe if I stayed in the classroom, I'd figure out my Skill."

Suzy groaned. "All of a sudden caring about that?" 

"Well, whatever. Let's just get to the tree." Peppa said. 

Ash Ketchum: the boy whose skill was climbing. He liked trying challenge himself with his Skill, such as hanging upside-down. But he also could hang upside-down for a long time, and wanted everyone to stay right where there at the tree if they were watching him try to beat his own record (at least 45 minutes). You could say that mostly everyone didn't like it. Hermione Granger always managed to get out of watching Ash, mostly by saying she needed to study. Sometimes, students would "lose" their precious items, like how Goh "lost" his precious (and rare!) model. No one was had the heart to directly say "no" to him, because Ash could get pretty sensitive at times.

But that didn't deny the fact that most people hated watching someone hang upside-down on a tree for hours. No chairs, no breaks, nothing. There was a group of students gathered around the tree that Ash was hanging around on, and Peppa and Suzy joined them. 

Ash was, well it might be obvious. His baseball cap was on the floor, and his messy black hair was messier than usually. Perhaps because he was hanging upside-down. He had two lightning-shaped birthmarks on his cheeks, and his skin was slightly tanned. "How much longer Chloe?" he called to the girl in front of the tree. 

"Uhhh... you just started..?" Chloe said, annoyed. Her maroon hair was tied in a braid with a cherry blossom scrunchy, and she had pale skin. One look at her face and you could immediately tell that she didn't want to be sitting on the floor and timing a boy on a tree for almost an hour. It was pretty surprising that Ash could keep in that position for even five minutes, given how energetic he is. 

Peppa decided to make small talk with the students around her. "Enjoying this, Harry and Ron?" 

"Bloody hell, do you think we're enjoying this?" Ron asked. He had ginger red hair and freckles all over his face. Peppa nodded sarcastically. 

"Well then, I guess we ARE enjoying this," Harry said. Harry had jet-black hair and bright green eyes with round framed glasses. He had a lightning shaped mark on his forehead, similar to Ash's, however, it was a scar.

"I think all of us are enjoying this SO much," Suzy said. "Hermione and Goh have it easy today."

"Yep," piped a girl sitting in front of Harry and Ron. She had mint green hair with a pink bandana and a toolbelt. "I'd kill anyone to get out of this place," she grumbled. 

"Tweak's Skill might go from engineering to murder," Harry remarked. 

"Don't murder me!" Ron said jokingly.

"No promises," Tweak said, making little stabbing motions with her finger. 

"She definitely could kill someone right now," remarked a girl sitting behind the group, startling everyone. She had shoulder length brown hair, pale skin, and rosy cheeks. Many people thought she looked like a creepy doll. "She has a hammer in her toolbelt." 

"Oh, hello Chara. You scared my soul... again," Peppa said. 

"Greetings, Peppa. And everyone else as well," Chara said. 

"Well, that got dark," Tweak said, noticing people next to her scoot away from her. 

"You did make a dark joke," a boy told her, but in the most polite way anyone could use. He had pale skin and black hair, although not quite as dark as Harry's. He was either a very tall child or a very short teenager. 

"I guess I did, Peso. Oh well, I should be smarter next time," Tweak said. 

"I'd like that hammer," said an obnoxious tone. It was a young man with whitish-blonde hair, pale skin, and grey eyes. Draco Malfoy. A huge bully. According to most people. Draco never bothered Peppa, and Peppa never bothered Draco, so she didn't mind him really. "Throw it at a boy hanging upside-down so we can get out of here."

"Malfoy, don't you dare!" Harry warned.

Tweak snorted. "No way am I going to give my hammer to you! You might break it!"

Draco scowled but he still sat in his position, not turning away at all. Probably because he needed to do something to keep him from falling asleep on the floor right there.

There was an awkward silence, and another student chose to take advantage of that. "Well, since you aren't doing anything, why don't I tell you a story, matey?" Kwazii asked. He was short, but not extremely short, with orange hair that was cut very unevenly and freckles. He looked somewhat the similar and different to Ron, however he had on an eyepatch. He'd break more hearts than everyone in Class 21 if he wasn't so small and his hair was trimmed nicely.

Peppa didn't even know that being a pirate was considered a skill before she met Kwazii. Now, she could see how it could be a skill. 

"Is it going to be horror?" Pedro asked. He had light brown hair and wore round-framed glasses, like Harry's. He tended to be a little scared of horror stories. 

"Nah, don't feel like it. But maybe tomorrow," Kwazii replied. At this, Chara sighed and Pedro sighed with relief.

"Well? Are you going to tell the story?" a boy named Danny asked. Danny had dark skin and dark brown hair, and he used to try to be a pirate, although he never got the hang of the accent or the lifestyle.

"Yarr! I will!" And Kwazii started telling them about a weird monster thing, which Peppa didn't pay much attention to. They'd been standing there for a long time. Surely Ash was getting tired. 

"Chloe, how long have we been here?" Peppa asked, after she heard the words 'the end' come out of Kwazii's mouth.

"44 minutes," Chloe replied. 

"Please tell me that you're getting tired, Ash," Peppa called to Ash. Next time Ash was doin this, she'd lose her phone.

"Uhh, I kinda am..."

"YES! Oh, I mean, oh no! That's not good at all," Peppa said. 

"Yes, not good at all," Frisk said. He had shoulder length brown hair and peach skin. Frisk was quite good at hiding things, his emotions, skills, interests. He seemed emotionless every time you saw him. He also looked a lot like Chara, to the point that it was creepy due to how different their personalities were. 

Everyone perked up when they heard this. Seems like everyone wants to go to their dorms. 

Chloe looked at her timer. "And 5.... 4.... 3... 2...."

"...1!" She sighed with relief. "It's done, Ash! You can get off now!"

"Yes! I did it1" Ash cried out. Scattered applause. 

"Can we go now?" Draco grumbled. Ash grinned and plopped off the tree (surprisingly landing on his feet).

"Yeah, sure!" 

It didn't take long for everyone to scatter. Peppa walked away to her dorm room silently. Class 21 (minus Hermione and Goh, who were already free) was free from the tree.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a prologue to future one-shots I'm making lol


End file.
